An AVL or “locator” in a vehicle must undergo an alignment procedure to allow it to represent, without error, the dynamic movements of the vehicle itself, such as vehicle acceleration, forward braking, and turning maneuvers, in the vehicles Cartesian coordinate frame. More particularly, the alignment procedure must perform a transform calibration of an accelerometer in the locator.
One method of transform calibration of the accelerometer is that currently performed in accordance with the invention of the cross-referenced application after the locator is installed in the vehicle. It is done by putting the locator into a calibration state and then driving the vehicle in a prescribed manner. More particularly, this current transform calibration method involves both static and dynamic components. The dynamic component requires the vehicle to be driven on a flat surface and then braked to a stop.
Although this current method of transform calibration works satisfactory, it is time consuming. Also, it requires skill and training of personnel as well as confirmation that it worked by calling a support person at a remote service center. There is, therefore, a need for an innovation that will avoid the restrictions of aforementioned accelerometer transform calibration method.